Surving Space with Teens
by angelstardust09
Summary: Sequel to The Heat is On! Might be some pairings coming up. So now that the kids are up in space with a lot free time and mixed emotions, what is there to do? More than you could imagine. May include some teen partying and drama.
1. Chapter 1

So, I feel really stupid, because I think I uploaded the wrong document. Wow.

Like, talk about stupid. ;;

Let's start over, shall we?

Wow, fanfic number two for SBK. I guess I would like to start by dedicating this to Julia, because without her, I wouldn't want to go on with this. This is the sequel to The Heat Is On, if you're a little unsure as to what is going on, go read it, it's not terribly long or terrible. Oh and, and I'm throwing Shinobin away. I don't know enough about him, and I have no use of him. Well, here goes!

Slash Kamei felt comfortable in his dream like state. He was just starting to wake up, and was at that point where nothing's really bothering you and you're not thinking. It was so warm…just like his bed.

"_Your bed that probably doesn't exist anymore."_

His eyes snapped open at this nasty little thought, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. His head pounded as he sat up. He was covered in some blankets…he hadn't seen them before. Closer inspection showed He hadn't seen the material either. It was silky, and light, the colour of water or pale fog, but really warm at the same time, like a heavy quilt. He tried to think about what happened in the past few days…the past few hours.

Things had started by being average and normal, then the dome appeared over his small town…

The insane flooding…

His and freaking everyone else's girlfriend being behind it all and betraying them…

The fights, the dome releasing the CFC's into the atmosphere and causing holes and screwing the earth up, the following earthquakes…his arm had hurt so badly when he fell on it.

And that weird, tingling sensation caused by Megumi and Damien. What the heck had they done, anyway?

"Where am I?" he questioned to no one in particular while sitting up. He felt slow and tired…

"You're on the starship Viera, home to the race of hoshikari. I am Kisaki, Queen of time and space."

Slash spun around to see a strange woman standing some 10 feet away from him. She had long black hair topped with a silver tiara, with a silver circlet studded with stars on her forehead, holding her hair up. Above the gleaming circlet, one smooth, long, pearly horn came out from her head. She wore a silver strapless dress, which followed the curves of her slim body perfectly. She was tall and graceful, with a sense of wisdom and peace. She looked like, well, royalty.

"Miss, um, Queen Ma'am." The black haired boy began awkwardly, unsure as to how to address her properly. "I know you explained it already, but…where are we?"

She smiled. "We're in space."

Slash's eyes widened. "Oh." The teen felt really weird. But he suddenly remembered his situation. "Wait! My friends! Have you seen my friends? They were with me last, are they ok? Are they here?" At this outburst, the Queen's face fell.

"Yes, they're here. But two of your friends, two females, they're in serious condition."

Slash felt a jolt of hope. "Nancy, Wendy, they're alive?"

Queen Kisaki nodded slowly. "They are now."

"Wait. They were dead?" Slash said confusedly. Again the Queen nodded.

"Certain Hoshikari have the ability to bring the dead back to life within more or less 3 hours of the death. After that, it's too late. You can see how this could be useful in some circumstances , though it can't save everyone."

Slash nodded. "But Nancy…? Wendy…?"

"We were able to summon their spirits back. They recovering now, though dying is a pretty serious experience. They'll need time."

Slash leaned back, relieved. "As long as they'll be ok." "They will. Fear not for your friends. You'll be able to see them." Slash nodded, and She walked forward. "Let's see…You look alright. How do you feel?" Slash thought for a second.

"I feel…fine. But I was sure I broke my arm…it hurt so bad!"

Queen Kisaki backed away from him a couple steps and surveyed him. "We fixed that. Not to be offensive, but we are a superior race. We can do that sort of stuff quickly." "Oh…um, yeah, of course." Slash decided she was weird. She certainly looked the part, but she really didn't seem superior. She just seemed to act like a normal person.

"Well, if you want, you can get up. Unless you want to rest some more, of course."

"No, I want to know more." Slash sat back up eagerly, wanting to explore. "I want to see my friends too, if it's not too much…?"

"Of course."

Jam Kuehnemund, Linda Maltine, and Tommy Parsy sat around talking when the door of their room opened and Slash Kamei walked in. He gazed around in disbelief. The room had a warm glow to it, and had wall to wall carpeting, with throw pillows strewn across the room. It was comforting, and relaxing. But was he glad to see his friends!

"Slash!" Linda jumped up and gave him a hug. "We were so worried…"

"Hey! I'm fine, but what about the others?" Slash asked while squeezing her back.

"They're getting better…I'm just glad they're not dead." Tommy replied, looking pale at the thought.

"They're ok…but Earth…" Jam trailed off.

Slash looked at him. "It's gone isn't it?" Jam nodded grimly.

Slash sunk into an oversized pillow, to stunned to speak. Everything was gone. His house, his school, the sky, the snow, and the people he knew…his family…"No way."

"Yeah, way. Everything, man. Just…it's gone."

Slash stared into his pillow he had flopped onto and could hear Linda starting to quietly cry. "That's…wow."

Suddenly the door opened again, and a blue skinned girl who looked their height and age and was clearly a maid of sorts spoke in a soft voice.

"Your two female companions are here to see you."

In walked Nancy, followed by Wendy, looking as stunned as Slash did when they walked in at the beauty of the room. They spotted their friends and cried out, rushing toward them.

"Oh, you guys! They told us everything!" Nancy burst into tears, and Slash took her in his arms, stroking her hair quietly. It didn't seem as bad when you were busy comforting someone. Wendy looked tense, and highly distressed. "I just can't believe it's all gone."

Tommy nodded. "I know. What will we do?"

"Well, I guess, I mean, there's not much we can do except figure out what to do here. Keep moving, right?" Linda hid the tears in her voice. The group nodded. Suddenly she door opened again. It was the girl, she was back again, and she cleared her voice and called out:

"We present to you Her Majesty, Queen Kisaki-sama, Guardian of Space and Time,

Her Royal Highness Megumi Hime-sama, Crown Princess,

And the newly reinstated Imperial Prince,

Damien Ouji-Sama!"

The group stared as in walked Queen Kisaki, Megumi, and Damien. Damien fidgeted uncomfortably in his new clothes and under his friend's stares. However, Megumi smiled at them all and cheerfully announced:

"So, what do you think? My little brother, the prince!"

Well, that's it for now. The first chapter. I'm really excited to be writing this one, more so than the last. I hope it will show in my writing. Love ya all! Read and review!


	2. How to React to Royalty

There was an uncomfortable silence since the Queen, prince and princess walked into the comfy warm room. The gang all sat up straighter since there was royalty in the vicinity, and tried not to harass them with a million questions. But it was finally Linda who burst out.

"No way! Damien, like, how come you never told us you were a prince?"

Damien shifted uncomfortably as the group gave noises of agreement, demanding to know exactly why they hadn't let him on this piece of information.

"I didn't know, ok? Jeez, get off my back…" he mumbled, staring at the thick carpet.

"I knew, though."

Princess Megumi addressed them all, and they quieted down, eagerly waiting for more information.

"I was sent down here a year ago, to be his caretaker and official guardian. I failed at though." She said quietly, thinking back at her nearly drowning, unable to find him.

"I feel such shame and remorse…But he ended up saving me, for which I'm grateful for." She looked significantly at him. A slight tinge of red appeared in his turquoise face at the attention.

"I also had to put on a human disguise. I was never any good at that, either." She pouted.

"I couldn't get rid of my ears or eyes…how lame is that? But everything else worked. My skin and hair…" She gestured at her true form, tall with long, straight black hair, turquoise skin to match Damien's, and almond shaped amethyst eyes. Gone was the brown hair and white skin. It was a complete transformation.

Nancy jumped up suddenly. "Megumi. It's you!"

Princess Megumi looked at her, startled. "You couldn't tell?" the shock was obvious in her voice.

"Well, I mean, look at you." Jam commented. "You're way different. I didn't either." he admitted sheepishly.

"I don't think any of us did." Wendy replied. No one disagreed with her.

"Well, I was here to inform you of our position." Queen Kisaki stood, and started to pace. "The earth is gone." She stated bluntly.

"But we're not completely heartless; we saved your family and town."

The gang immediately looked up, surprised and delighted. "You're serious?" Slash cried.

"Would I joke about it?" The Queen replied, smiling. Nancy's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Mom! My sister! They're ok?" The Queen nodded.

"Thank you." Linda told her humbly. "From all of us."

"That's not all though. You're coming to live on our planet. I know it's going to be hard, getting up and leaving your home behind, but we're going to make the transition as easy as possible. Your parents are already there, waiting for you."

"Unfortunately, it's going to take 2 months to get there. We flew out a long way to come and get you. We knew this would happen, and came quickly, even before the dome was up, hoping we would reach the prince and princess in time. Thankfully, we did."

"So you'll have to bear with us for the 8 weeks. But as long as you don't go up onto the bridge where the commands are, and you don't go around deliberately trying to sabotage the ship, you're free to do what you want."

"Now, I must get back to my duties as Queen of time and space…I informed Prince Damien in on everything else you'll want to know, so you may ask his royal highness if you have any questions. I apologize on leaving on such short notice. Megumi, I'm gong to need to reinstate you…If you'll follow me…"

The two women left the room, leaving the teens alone.

For a moment no one was able to say anything. Then Jam slowly commented.

"So…lemme get this straight."

"We're on this space craft for two months. We're going to a new place, with our families waiting for us. Meanwhile, we have time to kill with practically no rules. Am I right?" He nodded in Damien's direction, addressing him. Damien slowly nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Do you know what this means?"

The group looked at him, awaiting his answer. He broke out into a huge grin and shouted back at them:

"IT'S PARTY TIME!"

The group cheered and a wild pillow fight quickly ensued. Damien stared in disbelief.

"G-Guys! What are you doing!?" he asked, completely astonished. He promptly got a smack in the face from a pillow Slash directed at him. He cried out and then grabbed a pillow, throwing it back at him.

And suddenly he understood just what it was all about.

After 10 minutes, the fighting had dissolved into laughter, with everyone lying around.

"We really…shouldn't throw a party…it might be disruptive…" Nancy choked out, still laughing, all tears gone.

"Are you kidding?" Damien grinned back at her. He hadn't had this much fun since he could remember. "The ship's soundproofed. We can scream as loud as we want, no one will notice. If we're hurt or need someone, we communicate with gossip stones…see? I just got one."

He held out a blue stone with a chain attached. The group gazed admiringly.

"So…you're seriously a prince." Wendy commented, glasses askew.

"Yep." Damien played with the turquoise gem, trailing the chain through his fingers. "It's kind of weird, really. All these people were like, "Oh, Welcome back, blah blah..." people I didn't know existed.

"Guys…this is so amazing to me. I've never felt so…at home before. It's crazy. I thought I was alone, and this whole race of Hoshikari exist…" he laughed softly.

"You weren't alone, Damien. You always had us. Well, once we got our act together and stopped treating you like an outsider." Nancy commented.

"Nancy, shame on you. You didn't address him as the Prince." Linda teased.

"Oh, don't even…" He turned red with embarrassment. "I've never wanted this much attention ever. It's bizarre."

"Really? I'd kill to be a princess." Linda sighed, stroking a pillow.

"Should we really be celebrating?" Tommy asked. "I mean, we should like, hold a funeral or something for earth…I mean, a lot of people died."

"Tommy, we're remembering all the good times…through a party." Slash commented.

"And a going away party…can't go on without one of those." Nancy piped up cheerfully.

"And a welcoming party." Damien commented

"And are we going to ever going to sit around with nothing to do, or is it going to be let's go crazy and out of this world the whole 2 months like nothing we ever knew?" Jam challenged, getting pumped.

"The second one! Yeah! " Linda cheered

"I can't wait!" Slash said enthusiastically.

So that's it for now! I just had to fix this, I didn't realize I had the first chapter of The Heat is On. OO What an embarrassing nightmare. Please Review! I love reviews. Don't You? Of course you do.


	3. How to Dress for a Banquet

Here is chapter 3. I'm on a writing tangent it's so wonderful. Thank you for all the hits and stuff! Princess Pac, thanx for reviewing btw. You can bet pairings are going to start showing up.

"So, do we have to be all like, fancy for tonight?" Slash asked apprehensively. When Damien nodded, the boys all cursed under their breaths while the girls squealed.

"I know it sucks guys, but it's only for an hour or two…" Damien muttered under his breath so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Besides, the after party will be worth it, right?" Jam asked, watching the girls gossip about their dream dress and they were doing to do with their hair. The boys grinned and nodded.

Damien felt a little guilty about being so happy, but he couldn't help it. The earth had just blown up, but he had found family and had his true friends with him. It couldn't get any better. He smiled as he looked all around at the gang.

After a couple more minutes, the girls decided they had to start getting ready.

"Already?" Jam asked disbelievingly as they passed to go to the door

"We have more things to attend to than boys." Linda commented as she closed the door.

The small blue skinned female maid knocked on all the girls' doors, and she led them up to a previously unknown and beautiful dressing/ladies room.

It glowed with lots of lights, and had thick red carpet, a couple walking closets, and the girls fears that they would've had nothing to wear immediately ceased when they opened one of the closets.

It was filled with fancy dresses of every style and shade of colour, with every fabric imaginable. Silk, taffeta, netting, shimmering fabric, they had it all. In the next closet, there were shoes, jewelry, purses, makeup, it was insane. The girls had never seen anything like it.

Linda wasn't as shell-shocked as the others, having practically been royalty, and she beckoned the other two girls over superiorly.

"I'm giving you two makeovers." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I-I don't know." Wendy stammered embarrassedly.

"Well, I'm up for it. Linda knows as much about fashion as you do about science and physics. She'll make you look stunning." Nancy piped up confidently.

"Well, if you put it like that…then I guess it's ok." Wendy said cautiously.

"Great!" Linda smiled. "Now let's see…Nancy, I've already discussed your range of shades and colours that go with your skin before, so get to work on finding dresses, ok? As for you, Wendy…luckily we're pretty evenly matched…"

The tall brunette got to work on the spectacled genius, while Nancy looked din the closet for hot looking light pink, light blue and other good shades of dresses appropriate for her.

After a long while, after many dresses had been tried on, unzipped, clasped and thrown around, they had selected their outfits. They decided to keep them secret until the banquet, and proceeded to finding matching shoes.

When the finally had those too, they had realized they had made a huge mess. A light knock came on the door, and the glanced fearfully at it. But it was only the teen maid they kept seeing.

"Oh, it's only you." Linda sighed, relieved. "Come on in."

The female gingerly made her way across the trashed room, stepping carefully over strewn dresses and shoes littered everywhere.

"Go ahead. Say it's a hideous mess." Wendy told her.

"…It's quite a mess." Admitted the maid. The four giggled embarrassedly.

"But I know how to clean it up quickly. Pick up all the things you don't want cleared, and set them on that couch." The other 3 obediently picked up dresses, shoes, and their articles of clothing and put them on a velvety red couch against the lit wall. "Now watch."

The blue skinned maid suddenly squinted her eyes and shouted.

"CLEAN!"

The others jumped at her sudden outcry. Immediately a little circle around her was cleared, and when she went over to the closet and opened the doors, there were the few dresses and pairs of shoes she "cleaned", hung up without any wrinkles, looking pressed and neat.

"Wow!" Nancy exclaimed, and the others gave their praise to the maid. "That was so cool!" Wendy said enthusiastically.

"Try it!" the maid said encouragingly. Linda stood uncertainly and shrugged.

"Clean?"

The clothes around her flopped, and a shoe disappeared, but that was it.

"No, you have to scream it. To mean it." Linda tried again.

"CLEAN!"

"That's it!" the maid smiled. Immediately Wendy and Nancy jumped off the couch, eager to try. They ran around the room, shrieking "CLEAN!" and giggling, occasionally striking poses or throwing their arms out dramatically, like they were casting a spell.

The mess quickly cleared with the four of them helping each other, until it was spotless again. They sat around laughing, and then Linda started to question the maid.

"Hey, what's your name?" Linda asked kindly.

"Karena."

"That's a pretty name." Wendy commented. She liked her; she was fun to be around.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Nancy asked

"Well, I don't know, I'm not one for parties much. It would be fun to go with you guys, though. You would make it exciting."

"So, why don't you come with us? We can go as a group and be escorted by the other guys." Nancy replied.

"Oh…I can't. I have school to study for, and other duties to perform…but I really wish I could."

And they could tell by the way she glanced wistfully at the open closet, she wasn't just trying to get out of hanging with them.

"I have an idea." Linda looked determined. Then her face fell.

"Oh, but I don't have a gossip stone…crud…"

"Oh! That's why I came down in the first place! I can't believe I forgot!" She mentally smacked herself, embarrassed she could forget.

"Since you'll be here on the ship for a bit, we're lending gossip stones to you." She handed each girl a softly glowing blue stone roughly the colour of the hoshikari skin.

"Perfect. So, you do just, talk?" Linda asked.

Karena nodded. "A little beep should sound if you're doing it correctly."

"Ok. Umm, your Majesty? Queen Kisaki?" The telltale chirp sounded, and Queen's voice came back clearly.

"Is this the human female Linda?"

"Yep! I was wondering if I could make a small request?"

"Proceed."

"I'd like to invite my new friend Karena to the welcoming banquet in our honor. Would it be too much to we excuse her from her duties tonight?" Karena's mouth fell open in a mixture of horror at being called to this much attention and excitement of being able to go.

"Of course not. She may come, if she wishes. She'll be excused."

"Thank you very much, your majesty!" Linda then pocketed the stone. "There. Now you can come!" Linda smiled.

"T-Thank you!" Karena stammered, still stunned about what just happened. No one ever paid this much attention to her.

"Oh, boy." Nancy grinned. "You're getting made over too."

Meanwhile, Slash, Jam, Tommy and Damien sat around in Damien's room, talking and determinedly putting off getting ready for the banquet until the last second.

Slash buried his face into a pillow exasperatedly. "This is going to bite." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the soft, plump pillow.

"At least you're not the newly discovered Prince and getting presented to everyone and their mother." Damien paled at the thought while he spoke. He never had liked crowds or too much attention.

"Yeah, it sucks to be you." Tommy commented.

"I feel better now." Jam replied. Damien threw a pillow at him, and he ducked to avoid it.

"Seriously though? I think it will be worth it just to see the chicks all dressed up."

"What makes you say that?" Slash questioned warily.

"Oh, yeah, it's not like we don't see you drooling all over her." Jam jumped into the conversation, rolling his eyes. "Who?!" Slash Demanded.

"Duh. Nancy. Don't think we don't know, dude."

Slash looked away, trying to play it cool and act like he was completely wrong, but the flush in his cheeks gave him away. "Yeah, well, you're one to talk."

"Say _what_?" Jam taunted.

"I hear you in your sleep." Slash was on a roll now, determined to get back for the humiliation. "_Oh, Linda, my darling, I love you_!" Slash drawled out in a high pitched voice, imitating him.

Humiliation burned in Jam's cheeks. "Aw, wait, No way. You're lying."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sure he is."

Jam spun around, glaring furiously at Damien. The blue skinned teen feigned mock surprise, acting innocent. Jam had to laugh at his expression, and it had all the guys laughing within a few seconds.

"Ok, is there anyone in here who isn't crazy over someone else on this ship?"

Tommy turned away, and Damien determinedly looked at the ceiling. "We should start to get ready, it's almost time." He spoke loudly over the others laughing.

He rose and stalked toward the bathroom, still not looking at anyone. But the faint red tinge was defiantly there on his face.

"Jam, hold still! I can't tie this!" Damien grumbled, while Jam struggled.

Four black suits, showers, and a bottle of cologne later, they were almost ready. Their hair had been a nightmarish obstacle to get over.

Tommy and Jam got off easy, their hair having been fine by itself, but Damien and Slash had despaired for a while.

"I cannot believe we are sitting here, worrying about our hair like…like _girls._" Slash had groaned. They ended up solving their dilemma by slicking back Damien's jet black hair, and spiking Slash's equally dark locks.

However, the bowties were too much. They were completely mystifying.

Tommy struggled confusedly in front of a mirror, Slash practiced in a corner, and Damien was trying to get the hang of it by practicing it on someone else.

"This is useless. I don't even know where to start." Damien muttered, trying not to choke Jam in the process.

"Dude, no one does." Slash replied, throwing the black strip of silk off in the corner. "We're screwed."

"Can't we just, I don't know, not wear them?" Jam suggested.

"Yeah, we'll be the only idiots without them. That'll be hot." Damien replied.

"So? Who cares? I don't."

"Girls do. Girls notice freaking everything." Damien said darkly.

"Yeah, it's true." Tommy agreed.

"But we don't even know how to tie the stupid bowtie!" Jam raged.

Wait. I have an idea. This is our last hope; I saw these once at a formal I went to with Megumi on earth." Damien said. He pulled out his gossip stone.

"Karena?"

"What?"

"We need bowties in here. The cheating kind. Do you have them here?"

"Um...I don't know" The girl answered distractedly, giggling. "I'm busy right now. Try someone else."

Damien groaned frustratedly and stopped the conversation, starting up a new one to anyone who was listening. "Can I get anyone to bring up bowties? The cheating kind?"

Another person arrived with four already tied black bowties 10 minutes later, much to the boy's relief. Damien explained them.

"Ok, so basically, you clip them in the back, and no one can tell, because they're under the collar, where no one can see."

They immediately set to work clipping each others on, and folding their white collars over the black strips, then proceeding to slip on black jackets.

"Ready?" Damien asked grimly. The others looked warily at him, preparing for the worst. They looked as if they were walking to their deaths and or utter destruction. Jam made one final comment as the door clicked shut behind him.

"You guys should've left me on earth."

Meanwhile, 4 beautiful women strolled down the hall, completely unrecognizable.

"The guys are going to escort us, right?" Wendy asked nervously, clutching at Linda on one side, and Karena on the other.

"They said they would. They better." Nancy replied. "I can't do this on my own."

"Well, at least we've got each other."

"Who am I going to be escorted by?" Karena pondered anxiously.

"No one's got dibs; it'll just kinda…happen, I suppose." Linda finished lamely.

They approached steps into a hallway, and Linda stopped short and held her breath.

"_They're on the other side of that door!" _Linda whispered.

"_You ready, girls?" _Nancy whispered

When they all nodded, they all filed in one by one.

First came Linda. She was wearing a sexy red evening gown that sparkled, with a halter neckline, red shoes like Dorothy's and sleek pin straight brown hair. She radiated confidence and sexiness.

Next stepped Nancy, wearing a floor length strapless pink dress, Silver pumps, and golden hair that was volumized and teased into perfect sexy waves. She was the picture perfect definition of innocence, with a touch of sexiness.

Next came Wendy, wearing an Emerald green dress whose hemline brushed against her calves. She wore black pumps, and gone were the glasses and ponytail. Her hair had been curled into glossy brown curls that reached her shoulder blades, and her glasses had been replaced with contacts. She was a vision, a complete transformation.

Finally the last female stepped through the door, Karena. She was a sight to behold in a dark blue Chinese dress with embroidered gold flowers on it. Her straight black hair was pinned up in a bun and hair sticks, and the dress had slits on both sides, showing off her legs. It suited her almond shaped eyes.

All four girls stood in front of the boys expectedly, waiting to be picked.

It was all the boys could do to not stare, to not drool, to not act horny. They were sexy.

Slash took hold of Nancy's arm, and The other followed suit, Jam taking Linda's arm, Tommy taking Wendy's, and Damien taking Karena's. They nervously strode off toward the banquet hall, wondering what awaited them.

Ok, I finally knocked that out.

Do know what time it is? It's 12:39am.

There was a party at my house tonight (Friday night) and my parents didn't bother checking on who was awake. There's a few people crashing on the couch, and my boyfriend went home, which sucks. He was feeling sick. Poor guy.

I've been listening to the most random crap, like the seven deadly sins by flogging molly, shoes and lemme borrow that top by Kelly, Fergalicious, Braid Paisley, you name it, I heard it tonight.

I'm going to bed. My eyes hurt. Please review.


End file.
